


Why Thunder

by Fandom_Trash_13



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Penelope / Posie mainly, With brief implied Hizzie smut, just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22726867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Trash_13/pseuds/Fandom_Trash_13
Summary: The one and only badass Penelope Park is scared of thunder and goes to her wonderful girlfriend for comfort.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Lizzie Saltzman (mention), Penelope Park/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 9
Kudos: 193





	Why Thunder

Penelope's day starts off like any other. Joining Josie, Hope and Lizzie for breakfast before they all go their seperate ways to study for upcoming exams. 

Well, Hope and Lizzie pretend to go their seperate ways but Penelope can clearly see they've got something going on and suspects they won't be doing much studying.

Penelope goes back to her own room and immediatly gets out all the books and notes she'll need and lays them on her bed. But before she gets to do anything else she hears noises coming from Hopes room next door that she would really rather not hear.

She quietly makes her way out into the hall and puts a sound blocking spell on Hopes dorm before going back into her room ready to study. And to try to figure out how to ever look Hope and Lizzie in the eye again.

Over the course of an hour it starts raining, first lightly but before long it's bucketing down. The sky is almost black, making Penelope's room too dark to study in. A normal person would have to get up turn a light on. But not Penelope. 

She finishes scribbling down the note she was writing then tosses her pencil down. First she magically closes her curtains, because getting up and crossing her room to do it is just too much effort when you have magic.

Then she magically flicks the lights on, isntantly getting blinded after being the dark for so long. Being a witch is truly very handy sometimes, Penelope dims the lights down as dull as she can without being unable to see her work.

Not 10 minutes pass before a bright light flashes through her room giving her enough of a fright to make her scream slightly. She is about to question what it was when a loud rumble shakes the building.

Thunder.

Why thunder?

Why one of the few things Penelope is scared of? Could it not have just been witches blowing things up outside?

Penelope considers putting up another sound blocking spell but that won't stop the lightning from lighting up her room every few minutes.

Her only option is to ignore it. Far easier said than done.

After the first few flashes making her hide her head in her arms to block out the quickly following roar of thunder she decides if she has to endure this, she doesn't want to be alone. But she also doesn't want anyone to know she's scared of thunder and lightning.

Another rumble of thunder making the building shake again is enough to make her stop caring about someone finding out about her fear.

She throws all the notes and books she needs into a bag and heads to the room of the only person she knows won't laugh at her right now. Although she still refuses to admit out loud she's scared.

Penelope manages to keep herself together as she makes her way through the halls to the twins room. Another flash of lighting gives her a fright just as she knocks on the door, making her knock far louder intended.

But there's no answer.

She knocks again. Still no answer.

Penlope knows Josie should be in her room so she simply lets herself in knowing the younger witch won't have a problem with that.

The first thing she sees is Josie laying on the floor, surrounded by books and earphones in. 

Penelope takes in the adorable sight of Josie with her tongue poking out as she concentrates. But another flash of lightning ruins it, once again making the raven haired witch flinch and drop her bag.

Josie sees the bag drop out the corner of her eye and gets a fright at the unexpected guest.

She takes one of her earphones out and asks Penelope what she's doing here because they didnt have plans to study together until later in the day.

"The witches in the dorm next to me won't shut up." She says as calmly as she can. She isn't exactly lying, she just isn't telling Josie who exactly said witches are and what they are up to. Or that she had to put up a sound blocking spell,

"Ah got it. Do you wanna just get started on the math studying now then?" Josie asks looking away just in time to miss Penelope jump at another flash of lightning.

Penelope almost squeaks out a yes causing Josie to give her a funny look. Penelope quickly clears her throat to make it seem like nothing,

They get settled on Josie's bed, math textbooks and notes between them. Penelope somehow manages to not jump or even show any reaction to the thunder for a short while, although she's screaming internally. 

But just as she thinks everything is going okay a particularly loud roar of thunder makes her jump and squeal slightly.

Josie asks if she's okay and Penelope is about to try and say she's fine when more loud thunder makes her hide her head in her arms. WIthout another word Josie clears everything off the bed, just dumping it on the floor for now. Penelope still hiding in her arms are she does so.

The first thing Josie does is wraps the spare blanket she keeps under her pilllow around Penelope before hugging her tightly.

"You're scared of thunder aren't you?" Josie asks even thought she's pretty sure she already knows the answer.

"Maybe." Is the answer Josie gets.

"You don't have to be ashamed of it you know." Josie reassures her.

"Only kids get away with being scared of thunder." Penelope says, words muffled aginst Josie's shoulder.

"Well whoever made you belive that is an idiot."

No more words are said as Penelope attempts to stop herself from having a panic attack the longer the storm rages on. Usually she enjoys the sound of rain pounding against the window, but right now she wishes it would end or at least move further away from the school.

The storm shows no signs of passing any time soon so Josie begins thinking harder about ways she could take Penelope's mind off of it. She wishes there was some way she could just take away Penelope's fear, she's went from only flinching whenever there's a rumble of thunder to shaking non stop.

Eventually an idea comes to mind that Josie can't belive she didn't think of quicker. 

Josie hops off her bed and grabs her earphones and phone from where she accidentally left them on the floor.

As Josie sits back on the bed fiddling with her phone, Penelope pulls the blanket tighter around herself. She wants to ask Josie what she's up to but she doesn't trust her voice right now.

The younger witch scoots back and leans against the headboard and motions for Penelope to follow her. Of course Penelope quickly follows, not one to turn down being cuddled up against her wonderful girlfriend.

Josie offers Penelope her earphones which she gladly accepts. As soon as she puts them in she realizes Josie put on one of her favourite songs, Angel With A Shotgun, to help her block out the thunder.

Penelope curls up with her head on Josie's shoulder, face hidden against her neck to block out the flashes of lightening, and her arm draped across Josie's stomach holding onto her hoodie. 

It doesn't take long for Penelope to forget about the storm outside and fall asleep feeling completely safe. And Josie winds up falling asleep not long after.

So much for studying.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I've blasted out in the past like 3 hours, just to get me back into writing since I haven;t done any in over a month.
> 
> Also excuse any typos, I got a new keyboard and I'm still trynna get use to it.


End file.
